


Candles

by GypsyDanger



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyDanger/pseuds/GypsyDanger
Summary: Slight AU. Patrick Jane displays some magic ability to help a young girl. Trigger warning: Non-Graphic mention of sexual violence toward a young child by a male relative.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I Listened to Somewhere In My Memory by John Williams from Home Alone on repeat while writing this. Follow this Link to listen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TihyTLA-ZM . I encourage you to listen as this sets the tone; but it is not necessary :-) This is purely a work of fiction and I mean no offense, or claim professional knowledge of the usage of hypnosis, or its limitations. Enjoy!

  
  
Patrick sat upon his sofa listening quietly as one of the recent victims the CBI had dealt with tearfully explained the ongoing issues her young five year old was having regarding the sexual abuse she'd suffered at the hands of her maternal Uncle.

  
"I don't know what to do Agent Lisbon! I have her in therapy and she still wakes up screaming. She's not getting any rest, and neither am I. I know that I am supposed to give it time but-I don't know how much more I can take!"

  
"Calm yourself, and have patience, Mrs. Brown. These things do not resolve themselves overnight" Cho said while Grace tried to comfort the grief, and horror stricken mother who replied, "I'm sorry! I know it sounds terrible. I just, I just want to be able to sleep"

The tiny girl, Rissa, was moving carefully around the room before finding herself next to Jane, "Hello" she quietly greeted.

  
Patrick looked up, "Hi"

  
Rissa shuffled her feet, "Can you help me?"

  
The other adults turned at the tiny query and Patrick raised an eyebrow, "With what little one?"

  
Rissa swallowed hard before saying, "To forget..."

  
All of the adults in the room froze at the innocent request; including Christina Frye, as well as Pete and Sam from the Carnival, who stood nearby pressed against each other as the little girl had first been taken at their carnival, and later brought back there by her Uncle. They'd all three helped to snare him.

Jane hesitated prior to answering the little girl's question, "Is that what you want?"

Rissa nodded, "Please?"

Patrick reached over and took a candle; unlit, "Can you watch this candle for me?"

The girl gave Patrick a skeptical look before eyeing the candle.

The fluorescent lights of the office suddenly dimmed by themselves and the candle lit itself making jaws drop.

"Watch this candle Rissa...I want you to look into your mind and find those dark, horrible memories...all of that pain and I want you to imagine what these candles are doing filling your mind..."

And all of the candles around the room; of which there were many lit by themselves. Which turned the CBI Building into a vision of dancing fire. Rissa's eyes widened and she squealed in delight, while Patrick kept talking,

"I want you to concentrate on these candles little Rissa; until whenever you feel like you're going to remember all of those horrible things you see this instead. It's a strong memory, dancing light, no pain, no darkness, no fear. You're in a safe room, with these candles. And seeing these candles doesn't make you anxious...it makes you calm and peaceful. All you'll have is the faintest memory that your uncle is not a good man"  
  
All of the pale, shaky tension flew out of the little girl and a bright smile lit her face. And one by one the candles blew themselves out.

"This picture will stay with you forever, you have no desire to remember anything else. Not even if prompted to. You'll have no memory"  
  
Eventually the only candle still lit was the one in Patrick's hand. "Now...when you're ready...I want you to blow this candle out. Don't be afraid. When this candle goes out you will not remember what your uncle did. No fear"  
  
Rissa waited a breath before blowing out the last remaining candle and the fluorescent lights came back up on their own. Rissa's posture was relaxed, and at peace. No fear, or hidden pain flickered over her features.

The little girl's face brightened as she eyed her new found hero, "You can do magic!"

Jane raised an eyebrow, "I can?"

"Mmmhmmm! Did you see that, Mama?! He lit the candles!"

"Yes, I saw baby, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, but I'm hungry; can we go home?"

Mrs. Brown stared, "Baby, do you remember why we are here?"

"You don't know mama? The policemen wanted to tell you that Uncle Robert is a bad man, and is going away. I'm glad...he's not very nice"

Tears filled Lisa Brown's eyes and slid down her cheeks before she nodded, "Yeah baby. We'll stop on the way home and get you something to eat"

"Okay!" Rissa cheered before turning back to Jane, "Thank you Mr. Jane, for the magic!!!"

"You're welcome Rissa"

Lisa smiled, "I...I don't know how to thank you Mr. Jane. I can't explain what I saw but-thank you. You do that often?"

Patrick shook his head, "Not anymore"

"Why? It is an amazing gift!"  
  
Patrick sighed in response, "Last I used it...I was taking away my daughter's fear and pain so she could...could go"

Lisa clapped a hand over her mouth, "Oh I'm so sorry! I... I googled you...I had no idea she..."

Patrick nodded, "I never told anyone that when I got home she was still alive...just barely. She was too scared to let go. She told me when she closed her eyes she saw the bad man. So I took it away"

Lisa Brown was openly crying and she gently pulled her daughter against her, "Thank you again. All of you" she said before fleeing the building.  
  
Patrick had gotten up to stand looking out of the windows at the California night sky; while suppressing all of the grief and rage he'd managed to unearth that evening. The consultant's coworkers looked at each other in confused concern. They all wanted to help in someway, but didn't know how. Sam was the only one who seemed to know what to do and walked over to stand beside her old friend, "Angela would be proud of you. So very proud"

Christina turned and also fled the building as she recalled her conversation with the handsome man of how Charlotte had never woken. His emotion at the time of the conversation now took on a different meaning.

Teresa ruthlessly pushed aside her own horror to speak, "We'll help you get him, Jane. I promise"

Murmurs of agreement came from every corner of the room; including Agent Bosco.

Jane sighed before smiling that tight, pained smile of his, "Thank you. Well, I...I'm gonna head home"

Patrick turned and all but ran from the room. Sam sighed sadly that Patrick was so very much alone with his grief, before she turned to face Pete only to find the female 'State Trooper' noteably absent, and a small smile crossed her face. Teresa caught up with her pain in the ass friend and consultant at the elevators, and she squeezed into the structure behind him.

The CBI Agent cleared her throat, "Wanna get some eggs?"

Patrick, despite his pain had to smile, "I do love eggs..."

"My treat" said Lisbon with a pleading smile.

The blonde stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels, "You lead. I'll follow"


End file.
